


Breakfast

by RimiLovemail



Series: Rimi and her many girlfriends [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Future Fic, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail
Summary: Rimi fucks Kaoru in the kitchen. That is the extent of this fan fiction and I am not going to pretend otherwise
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Ushigome Rimi
Series: Rimi and her many girlfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Breakfast

Kaoru Seta smiled to herself as she examined her handiwork: a pair of simple omurice dishes, sat upon the kitchen table awaiting their final judgement. Nothing special, perhaps, but a far cry from where her abilities were mere months ago. Living alone had done her good.  
Of course, this morning, she wasn't alone.  
"Rimi-chan! Breakfast!" she called down the hall to her sleeping girlfriend. She didn't have any classes scheduled for today, and so had spent the precious night at Kaoru's apartment, enjoying the company and comfort of the woman she'd fawned after for so long back in her fleeting high school days. Kaoru knew she'd earned her lie in, but she found herself rather selfishly wanting to be seen off at the door by a certain beautiful woman. After all, rehearsals were starting early today, and would likely run late.  
Rimi returned a lazy cry, no words discernable but its meaning clear nonetheless. Kaoru smiled, popping back into the kitchen only to realise that she had made a terrible mistake.  
On the counter sat two empty coffee mugs and a full but still unboiled kettle.  
"Curses!" she muttered under her breath, semi-running across the small room to the offending ceramics. She clicked the kettle on, and just as she did-  
"G'mornin' Kaoru..." Rimi murmured behind her, still sounding very much half-asleep. Kaoru faced her with a smile.  
"Ah! Good morning--" Rimi stood at the entrance to the kitchen, wiping some sleep dust from her eye and wearing one of Kaoru's shirts - looking very oversized on her small frame - completely unbuttoned, with absolutely nothing underneath. "--my kitten. _Ahem_." Kaoru finished, quickly regaining her composure (or appearing to, at least) but proving unable to stop the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Ah, my apologies.. it appears I neglected to prepare this morning's coffee before summoning you..." She turned around, preventing her gaze from wandering to any of her girlfriend's... private areas. Not that she hadn't seen plenty of them last night, but in this unexpected context it felt somehow inappropriate.  
"S'okay." Rimi replied, walking up behind Kaoru and embracing her, head resting on her shoulder blades, naked breasts pressing against her back. She swallowed. Rimi was often affectionate in the mornings (and at all other times of day), but usually she was also dressed. This was... a little odd, to say the least.  
Soft lips pushing against the back of her shirt. Kaoru's blush brightened, now coupled with a gentle smile.  
"Mmmm... Kaoru..." Rimi murmured against her. "I was hoping you'd stay in bed a little longer..."  
"Rimi-chan...?"  
Rimi's hands began to make their way down Kaoru's waist, feeling up her toned abs along the way. "I never got the opportunity to pay you back last night, after all..."  
"It's..." Kaoru gulped as she realised her girlfriend's intentions, "it's fine, really... I really don't need anything in return for, ah... _that_..."  
"Mhm. You always say that." Rimi hummed, proceeding to unbutton Kaoru's trousers anyway, allowing them to slide down a bit and expose her underwear. "But you still want it, don't you...?"   
"AH, well, I..." Kaoru stammered, Rimi's hot breath on her skin driving her reason away from her. Fingers calloused from years of bass playing danced around slightly damp boyshorts, and her unbidden mind couldn't help thinking about just what those fingers could do to her. "Yes..."  
Rimi giggled, an inappropriately cute sound, as her hand ventured inside Kaoru's shorts, fingers brushing against her naked slit and sending a shiver up her spine. God, she'd almost forgotten how good it felt to be on the receiving end...   
"Wow, you're so wet already, Kaoru-san..." There it was, that honorific. Once, it had simply been what Rimi called her, but nowadays, it only came out at... intimate moments. Her response was practically pavlovian, a flood of memories of Rimi in compromising positions accompanying a flood down below. "Mmm, even better..." Rimi chimed, poking at her entrance more boldly now.   
"Rimi-chan... please..."  
Rimi giggled, but did as she was asked without further teasing, pushing her middle finger inside.  
" _Mmmm--!!_ "  
"Is that good, Kaoru- _san_ ~?" That voice, so gentle as she slowly thrust her finger into Kaoru. Rimi's face blocked from view, Kaoru tried to picture it, that soft, caring expression she knew she must be wearing, but her lust-addled mind returned only images of Rimi lying naked beneath her, crying out in ecstasy, begging for more and having her wishes swiftly granted--  
" _Ah!_ Yes- _Yes!_ " Kaoru cried in imitation of her visions, her actress' heart taking up the role of bottom with enthusiasm. "Please, Rimi-chan-- _more!_ "  
That affirmative giggle again, and Rimi's index finger joined its partner in filling Kaoru.   
The _click_ of the kettle switching itself off was drowned out by Kaoru's moans, Rimi's other hand now climbing back up her body, nimble fingers undoing enough shirt buttons to get inside and grope Kaoru's boobs through her bra.  
" _Ah_ \-- Rimi- _chan_ ~"  
"Mmm... are you close, Kaoru-san~?"  
"I-- _mm... yes--!_ "  
"Good..." Rimi breathed softly against Kaoru's back, curling her fingers inside her, stroking her thumb against her clit, "you can come now, Kaoru-san..."  
Whether it was Rimi's words or the extra stimulation that pushed her over the edge she didn't know; all Kaoru knew was the fire bursting through her veins, filling her, consuming her, more pulses of flame following at each slight twitch of Rimi's fingers inside her, and Kaoru's ability to express herself was reduced to an animal cry, a deep primal scream of love and pleasure.   
The scream became deep, ragged breaths as the fire subsided, a semblance of rationality returning to Kaoru's mind as she became cognizant of her surroundings, of anything beyond the sensation of Rimi's body against hers, once more.  
"I... I'm going to pull out now, okay?"  
"Mhmm..." Kaoru nodded, flinching slightly as Rimi withdrew her fingers. She felt Rimi's cleaner hand, the one that hadn't just been inside her, on her chin, an invitation to turn around, and when she did she was greeted by the sight of Rimi licking the fingers of her other hand clean. She pulled Kaoru towards her, locking lips, tongue pushing inside and _god_ Kaoru wished she didn't find the taste of her own cum in Rimi's mouth as hot as she did.   
"Was that good, Kaoru...?" she asked, and she suddenly seemed so shy, bashful, and Kaoru's heart simply melted.  
"Of course, my love." Kaoru answered, resting her forehead against Rimi's. "Your touch could never be anything less than divine, I assure you..."  
"I'm glad..." Rimi sighed happily, and suddenly she was sliding out of Kaoru's grip, sliding... decidedly downwards...  
"Ah, Rimi-chan...? What are you...?"   
"I still haven't paid Kaoru-san back in full..."  
...Ah, that was right, she hadn't. Kaoru silently cursed herself for not knowing when to stop... but then, it wasn't really her fault that Rimi had been so persuasive, the way she'd taken Kaoru's hands in her own, given her a guided tour of her body, an extended stay at her chest followed by a swift journey downwards...  
Kaoru gulped as she realised how horny she still was. Work, she had to get to work... but...  
She spied the omurice sitting on the table, doubtless a bit colder than ideal now, but surely...  
"Ah, Rimi-chan! Your breakfast--!"  
"Mhmm..." Rimi hummed, now at eye level with Kaoru's pussy. "It looks delicious..."  
... _Well, you walked right into that one_ , Kaoru managed to mentally admonish herself in the brief second before she felt Rimi's lips on her clit.  
" _Ahn...!_ " A high-pitched moan signalled the swift departure of rational thought, replaced entirely by thoughts of Rimi, of the feeling of her hands on her hips and her tongue between her legs...  
Kaoru's right hand found the back of Rimi's head, holding her in place and receiving an affectionate hum in return; her left hand, meanwhile, headed up, entering her shirt and pushing her bra away, awkwardly groping her own breast since Rimi's was out of reach.  
"Ah-- _fuck_ \--" Kaoru bit her lip, trying to stay her voice as Rimi ate her out, lapping up her juices and pressing her tongue against her entrance, each lick, every brush of hot breath against her sending her one step closer to the edge.  
" _Mmmmm... aaaaaaAAH!_ " Kaoru yelped as Rimi pressed her tongue against her harder, entering her, tasting her...  
"Ah! _Rimiiii!_ " Kaoru screamed her second orgasm of the morning, coming directly into Rimi's waiting mouth, the fiery sensation of her first round giving way to a cooler, sharper electric shock crashing through her body, quicker, but no less explosive.  
She squealed as Rimi made a few final licks, cleaning up a little, and looked down as she stood up, pulled her into another kiss, and Kaoru again wondered if she was supposed to find that taste as hot as she did.  
Rimi rested her forehead on Kaoru's shoulder, Kaoru wrapped her arms around Rimi, and for a moment they just stood there, leaned against the counter, sharing in each other's warmth.  
The kettle would need boiling again.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower." Rimi said, pushing gently away from Kaoru. "Do you want to... join me, maybe...?" she asked, as though that were any more embarrassing than what she'd just done.  
"Ah, well..." Kaoru looked down at herself, sweaty, dishevelled, her entire lower half absolutely drenched in assorted fluids... and god, the kitchen floor was a mess, too. That couldn't by hygienic. "I suppose I probably should. But _just_ to get cleaned up."  
"O-of course!" Rimi stammered. "I... I didn't mean..."  
"I know, my kitten. Allow me a moment longer, though... my legs are feeling awfully numb all of a sudden, you see..."  
"Oh, er... sorry..."  
"Don't apologise, my dearest! If this is the full penalty of such sinful pleasure, then a small penalty it is..."  
Rimi nodded, entranced as ever by Kaoru's flowery speech. "I'll go, ah, get some towels..." She turned and walked away, and try as she might, Kaoru couldn't stop her eyes wandering down, admiring the way her overly long shirt accentuated the curve of that cute little butt, not quite managing to cover all of it...  
She swallowed, her affectionate smile turning to a grimace. According to the clock on the kitchen wall, she had at most an hour before she had to leave.  
...  
...Perhaps it would be a bit of a waste, decided Kaoru, to share a shower with her beloved and use it only for mere cleaning. Not to mention that Rimi must be feeling quite wound up after all that, surely in need of some release herself...  
"Ah... truly, a prince's work is never done..." Kaoru smiled to herself, standing on still slightly shaky legs as she set off to please her princess once more...

**Author's Note:**

> kaoru do not try to have shower sex while your legs are still weak from being fucked twice. it should not have to be explained why this is a bad idea
> 
> (don't worry rimi will talk her out of it)


End file.
